


The New Marauders

by MLPMI6



Series: The Undertaker's Family [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Agender Character, Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Hogwarts House Sorting, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Service Dogs, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPMI6/pseuds/MLPMI6
Summary: When Dumbledore arrives to bring Harry -now Rilie- to Hogwarts he is forced to de-age the kids, and offer the Undertaker teaching position at the school. Soon they learn about the Marauders, and form a larger group of their own. What they don't know is a prophecy foretelling a danger, one that will leave them more similar to the originals than anyone could ever expect.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Undertaker's Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827508
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath the Undertaker picked up Rilie as he headed into his office. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted, but his son needed him. He had to at least look strong for a bit longer. Until Rilie was calm enough to be on his own. As much as the Undertaker loved the boy, he was a bit of a handful. Not that he blamed the kid, abuse was something that not everyone could fully recover from. He of all people knew that, but it was just one of those days.

Snuggling the small boy close to his chest he shivered. Rilie hadn't been doing well recently, he had made so much progress but he had recently regressed. The pain that entered his eyes when he thought he was alone, the way he clung to the Undertaker as if he would never see the man again. It was heartbreaking. Part of the Undertaker was starting to wonder if a service dog was in order, even just a therapy dog would likely help.

'Maybe a magical one?' He thought with a small half chuckle. Rilie was powerfully magic, probably metamorph. He was a light to the entire family, so seeing him struggle took its toll on everyone.

As Rilie calmed, the Undertaker placed him on the ground, gently ruffling his messy black hair as the bell on the door chimed. Taking a calming breath he headed to greet his chest. There was an odd feeling to the air, and it was taking him everything he had to stay calm. As his eyes landed on the man, he had to force himself to take a few calming breaths before heading to properly greet him.

He was an older gentleman, with long silver hair, his beard being tucked into the belt of his eccentric purple robes. His skin was soft and pale, and his blue eyes -which were behind a pair of half-moon glasses- held a shine, one that the Undertaker knew better than to trust.

"Excuse me. Is this were the Undertaker lives?" He said, glancing around the room. "I am looking for a boy by the name of Harry Potter. Or Rilie Potter-Taker now I suppose." 

"May I ask what you would want with my son?" The Undertaker asked, making his way forward. Rilie was latched to his side, shivering slightly at his father's sharp tone. "Will, come take your brother please."

Will quickly emerged from the back, fixing his glasses before taking Harry in his arms. Harry let out a small whimper before relaxing as Will shifted his glassed, lenses turning white from the reflection.

"Now, what is it that you want with my son?"

"He is the chosen one. You must know that."

The Undertaker paused then nodded, letting out a small sigh as his other two kids emerged from the back. Grell was dressed us somewhat nice, is a flowing red dress and a bit of makeup but was now holding her 'scythe'. Andie was in a nice black suit, with a silver tie and a pair of slim silver glasses -hot that they did anything- and was holding her own behind their back.

"What's happening?" They asked, letting out an almost relieved sigh as they popped their back on the handle of their scythe."Sorry, I've been trying to do that all morning."

"Well, apparently Rilie is a Chosen One," Will responded with a small sigh, kissing his head as Rilie let out a small whimper. "A wizard, but that much we knew."

"Who's the guest?" After a few missed scans Grell gently placed a hand on their shoulder. "Not bothering to be completely polite, that's new."

"I don't think Dad likes him all that much." They admitted, letting out a small sigh. "And I was going to go and visit Bassy, he's just coming to terms with things."

The room was silent before the Undertaker let out a small huff. "Is that all or is this also about the school? Because I know all my kids have magic, but none of them has been asked to join your school before this. I don't out that there was some level of complications, but an offer would have been nice."

"Um... I still don't know what's happening." Andie sighed, running a hand through their hair. "I'm blind, remember."

"Apologies, I should introduce myself. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore said, turning t lock eyes with Andie. "I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Alright, Albus. What do you want?" The Undertaker asked, ignoring the man's question completely. There was pure anger in his voice and his eyes had taken on sharp darkness.

"I'm sorry Undertaker but. Derigium!" Dumbledore said pointing his wand at the kids. For a moment the Undertaker's heart clenched, then the kids started changing. Rilie seemed to remain the same, but the other three definitely were not. 

For the most part, Will and Grell had remained the same, but unfortunately, Andie didn't have the luxury. Their body was fragile, clearly back to slightly malnourished and there was terror in their eyes. The only thing that had truly remained for them was the three-tone green, that was their signature reaper eye.

"Now why did you go and do that?" The Undertaker hissed, gently pulling them to his chest as they let out a terrified scream. His voice was dark, as was the glare that now bore into Dumbledore's soul. If looks could kill. "One chance, if it's not good and you don't leave I will personally kill you."

"Your kids are going to get an equal opportunity now." He responded, holding his hands up somewhat defensively. "Once school is over, should they wish it, they will be returned to normal."

The Undertaker didn't let up his glare, letting out a small sigh as Dumbledore handed Andie a small cake. "Eat it, it will help."

Andie hesitated but did as they were told, not moving from their father's side and grimacing at the taste. It had been medicated, and clearly was made by a master of potions as some of her health returned to them. They were still clearly more frail than normal, but it obviously helped.

"You can teach. That way you will see your children every day." 

"Fine, but I'm only doing this for them." He responded, nodding to the kids with a small glare. "Not for you or your world."

"Understood." With that Dumbledore turned to leave, placing a container of one of the coffins of his way out. "Once a day, at least a week."

With that, he left, and the Undertaker was alone with his once again small children.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath the Undertaker sighed, leading his family back toward's Olivander's. It was the most logical spot to start, and they could work there way back down to the small ice cream shop they had passed on the way to Gringotts. Taking a deep breathe paused as a young boy came breaking forward, narrowly pulling Rilie out of the way as he triped, collapsing to the ground where he had been standing.

"Sorry," The boy said, smiling softly as he pulled himself to his feet." I should have been paying attention. My name is Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley." 

"Rilie Potter-Taker." He responded, shaking the boy's hand with a smile. "No harm done."

"That's good, cause I think Mum would have flipped," Ron responded gently rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Your right I would have." An older woman hissed, grabbing him by the ear and pulling him back a bit. "What have I told you about running ahead like that. Besides, that is Harry Potter. You gotta show some respect."

"I prefer Rilie, and it's Potter-Taker now. But really Miss, I'm okay. No one was hurt, so I don't see too much of an issue."

"I don't see at all," Andie added, pulling a chuckle from the two approaching gingers. 

"Smooth," The first responded with a small smirk. 

"What happened?" The second asked glancing first at Rilie's elongated scar, then at the Undertaker's many.

"George," The woman sighed, shaking her head as the Undertaker smirked. He let out a small chuckle before pulling his hair out of his eyes, revealing the entirety of the scar on his face

"An accident." He responded, chuckling at the awe in the twin's eyes.

"I'm sorry about that." The woman sighed holding out a hand. "Molly Weasly."

"Undertaker."

"Reapers?" A slightly older boy asked walking up. "Surely not the boy who lived."

"No, born with our eyes, unfortunately. We are terribly nearsighted you see, he quite literally was both with the eyes of death."

"But what about her?"

"Percy I expected..."

"It's alright Molly. Percy, one thing. Andie here is very Agender. Gendered terms have... Due to what caused them yo become a reaper they have become somewhat triggering." The Undertaker responded with a small nod. Andie had frozen slightly, but as the Undertaker pulled them close they relaxed.

"Born without sight." They added, letting out a small sigh. "Cant break something that never existed."

"Well, if this is everyone I believe introductions are in order." The Undertaker said, smiling as Will and Girl caught up. "Those two are Rilie and Andie-" he turned to Will with a smirk. "Will, and Grell."

"I'm Fred, and that's George." The second twin said with a smile. "Those are Ron and Ginny, and the one asking the questions is Percy."

For a moment everyone was silent before Rilie gently pulled on his father's jacket. "Can we put my hair up?"

"Youg going to have to learn how to do this yourself." He teased, kneeling behind his son and gently pulling his long hair back into an elastic. "Maybe Grell will teach you."

"I like your hair," Ron said with a smile, heading to Harry's side.

As the Undertaker stood, he didn't miss the momentary tension that entered Molly's shoulders nor the way she momentarily clenched her fists. She didn't like his hair, but she was trying to be respectful.

"You're keeping your hair short. Between Bill and Ginny, I don't need another confused child at the moment."

"What is that supposed to mean if I may ask?" Andie asked, tilting their head. "I don't need to see to know that hair isn't a gendered thing."

"Bill's hair is out of control." Molly responded, "And Ginny's is much too short. Not that I can make her grow it out, she refuses to grow it unless she's changing the lookup."

"A metamorph?"

"Yes."

Not even Andie could miss the mood shift from the Undertaker, a coldness entering the air around him. Pushing themselves info his side, Ande took a few deep breaths as he wrapped a hand around their chest.

"Why does it matter?

"What?"

"Why does any of it matter? As you said, he is your son, as she is your daughter. So why does the length of there hair make any difference? Why is there any issue with what he wants?"

"Ron can't pull off long hair, his face would look too small," Rilie whispered nervously and the Undertaker shrugged.

"Other than that."

Molly was silent a moment as Ron shrugged, pulling his new friend into a gentle hug. Almost instinctually Rilie pet his hair as he took note of the sadness in Ron's eyes.

"I don't want them getting any ideas. They are young yet, I don't want them thinking they have to change before they are older. Preferably at all."

"You don't want your kids to be trans, or different than the binary." Grell hissed, eyes tearing up. "Why not?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why not! The world has changed, and as much as it's not common we exist." Grell hissed, voice breaking slightly. "I also know Rilie is a boy, but he likes his hair long. It makes him feel comfortable, he likes it. Me on the other hand, Genderfluid. Andie keeps their hair short for mental health reasons. What the hell is your problem?"

"Go inside Grell, please. Take a few deep breaths I can handle this. Will, please go with them. I know you, your both need to calm down. Take care of them, okay. Harry, why don't you take Ron as well, get to know each other a bit.

"Yeah Dad," Will responded, quietly ushering Grell into the store, smiling weakly as Harry and Ron followed closely. After the door closed the Undertaker turned his attention to Molly. He would have sent Andie as well, but they were clung to his chest body stiff with fear.

"What would you do if one of your sons, decided they liked crossdressing? What if they wanted to wear makeup or dresses? To look feminine but still be a boy?"

Molly didn't respond, but Fred dropped his head. Whether it was fear or disappointment, the Undertaker didn't care as he gently brought his chin up, offering a oft smile as they locked eyes. Fred quickly took a calming breath as George pulled him into a hug.

"I was seven. I was being a kid and she got mad at me." Fred admitted gently rubbing the back of his neck. "I still experiment sometimes, just make sure she never sees. More androgynous than email leaning."

"You got into my good makeup." Molly huffed shaking her head. "You're old enough to make your own choices, I just would prefer if you kept it simple."

"You said that I shouldn't be playing with makeup! You told Ginny that she should have been doing it, not me. You wonder why I don't talk to you about things, this is why. I'm done. I am absolutely done. I'm moving in with Lee, I don't doubt that George will join us."

Once again the group fell to silence. The Undertaker shot Molly a dark glare as George nodded, gently pulling his brother into the store to calm down, taking the hint Percy also made his way into the store, but Andie had only pressed deeper into the Undertaker's side. With a soft sigh, he gently knelt down and picked them up.

"You baby them so much." Molly hissed, shuffling as Andie let out a small sigh. "I don't understand how any of them respect you."

"Because I listen to them. I let them express who they are and who they need to be."

"It sounds as if we are late to the party," Sebastian called walking up with a small smirk, Ceil was close behind him gently crossing his arms. "I heard what happened, I do hope everyone is alright."

"And who are you?"

"Apologies, I am Sebastian Mechalas, and this is my young Lord Ceil Phantomhive," Sebastian said with a small bow. 

"Molly Weasly and I don't need lessons on how to raise my children from some Reaper who will allow their kids to be made up genders."

Sebastian didn't say anything as Ceil noped into the store, likely going to talk with Grell to make sure they were alright. Silently Sebastian made his way to the Undertaker's side and turned to Andie. "Andie, I believe it would be for the best if I took you for a while."

"Want Dad."

"I know, but at the moment he's a bit occupied," Sebastian said, gently squeezing their hand. "He doesn't have to go inside quite yet if you're invested in this, I do think Molly might try and punch your father."

"Wish I could see that." Sebastian chuckled softly as he accepted then gently into his arms. "Like the fresh air, but I don't like her."

"Let's go inside for now. I would still like to learn more about what the Reapers know in terms of identity." At Andie's nod, he turned momentarily to Molly, allowing his demon eyes to momentarily show. "Have a nice day Miss Weasly."

When the door swung shut Molly huffed.

"Keep to your own family." Molly's voice had gained an edge to it, and her fists were clenched once more.

"You hit them, don't you?"

"And you never have?"

"Not a single time. I may have to grab Andie from time to time but they are blind. We live one somewhat busy street, it's not a great combination, especially when they get..."

"Airheaded?"

"On a busy day? I was going to say deafened by the hustle." He huffed shaking his head." Or sensory Overload."

"Molly, please tell me you haven't started a fight." A mand sighed, heading forward with a small sigh. As he noticed the anger in the Undertakers eyes he let out a defeated sigh. "I'm Arthur, her husband."

"Undertaker."

"The man needs to learn his place," Moly said, sighing as two more men walked up. One had nice shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and soft skin. He was in a black leather jacket and tight, slightly ripped jeans, a backpack slung over one shoulder. The other -who was slightly clinging to the first's arm- had a short, fluffy brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. His face was torn by three scars, and the Undertaker could see the spirit of a wolf within him. He was in a somewhat nice lavender sweater and black leggings.

"What's she on about now?" The first asked, shifting his companion to his chest and wrapping his arm around him supportively.

"Stay out of this Sirius."

"Molly." He responded, smirking. His eyes held a trickster's defiance as he smirked.

"I said stay out of it Black!"

The second man yelped as he pushed himself closer to Sirius, pressing his face into the man's shoulder.

'Timid, not a common trait of someone like him.' The Undertaker nodded as the way the wolf seemed to sink deeper into his mind, almost protectively. 'He's probably tame.'

"It's okay Remus," Sirius whispered, petting the man's hair before placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Molly? Why are you angry?" He asked, eyes slightly dulled as he looked up. Molly simply groaned and shook her head.

"Must you cling to him like a frightened child?" Molly sighed, clearly trying to force a calmness into her voice. "You're in love, I get it. in love and frightened. But clinging to him like this in a public place?"

No one had time to respond as Remus let out a pained yelp, heads turning to Molly who had closed the distance. Glancing at the timid man, the Undertaker took note of the small amount of blood on his cheek, the silver tint of the forming bruise. It wasn't big, or bad but it would hurt.

"Do you have ointment for these scenarios?" He whispered, gently running his thumb over the cut to wipe the blood. "I have something, but I would prefer not causing him any more pain."

"Not on me, I meant to grab it but we were running a bit late," Sirius responded, letting out a small sigh as Arthur pulled Molly to the side. "Do you trust him Moony?"

"Can't risk it. Let him." Remus nodded, silently moving to Sirius's other side to give him a better view. The Undertaker noticed the slight change in tone, the way it was slightly deeper, calmer than Reamus. The Wolf- Moony- was in control, but soon his eyes returned to normal. As they met the Undertaker's he seemed to relax quite a bit, giving a small nod.

"This is going to sting, maybe as bad at that hit."

At Remus' nod, the Undertaker pulled out a small silver-coloured container. Opening it he dabbed a bit of the green dust onto his finger and gently placed it on the would. As predicted, Remus let out a pained hiss, as the small cut closed and the bruise disappeared.

"Thanks, now perhaps we should get shopping."

"Agreed. You don't mind taking the kids do you?" Arthur asked, smiling as the Undertaker shook his head. 

"Just a heads up, in case Molly doesn't mention this. Fred and George are planning to move in with a friend of theirs, I hope you understand."

"I know, I told them I would support them if they ever did," Arthur said, gently petting Sirius's hair. "I'm sorry about Molly. Were trying, really, it's long seeded in her."

"Go deal with her for once. Arthur I don't want to lose any more friends, but I can not stand Molly's treatment of Remus. I can't do it anymore, pretend like she isn't abusing him. I'm sorry but we won't be visiting until I can be certain that Remus is safe." Sirius responded, running a hand through his husband's hair. "I'm sorry, I just... I need to protect my mate. He's registered, and by all logic, if he had attacked her, he would have been in the right."

The group fell silent before Arthur nodded, leading his wife away as the three men headed into the store.


End file.
